cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Earth Directorate leadership crisis
The United Earth Directorate leadership crisis was a series of events that took place from December 20 to December 30, 2009, resulting in a change of government for the alliance and its eventual disbandment. Events The issue erupted when TimLee created a threadThe Destiny Project [Holiday Special, UED Drama, New UED Emperor], announcing that the Charter of UED had been invalidated by King Death II and Roofus, as the original charter proclaimed Roofus as Supreme The People's Premier and King Death II as The People's Representative forever, but in the most recent announcement it was revealed that they had switched positions around. TimLee thus announced that he King Death II subsequently edited their charter, removing those points. At this point, it was widely presumed to be a joke, with Locke announcing the cancellation of all UED's treatiesAnnouncement from the United Earth Directorate, Treaty cancellations from the new government. (except for the Blood Bond), signing himself off as "Minister of Foreign Affairs", and including Tromp as "Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs". At this point, UED Senior Member Wulff posted an announcementAn Announcement from the United Earth Directorate, In response to the current claims of leadership stating that "The United Earth Directorate has just concluded a vote and we have decided to impeach King Death II as the Premier of UED" and that "we accept the new leadership of TimLee of the Republic of BaN", before signing the announcement with "The United Earth Directorate Membership". While many took it too as a joke, some[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=76356&view=findpost&p=2041315 bakamitai's response to An Announcement from the United Earth Directorate] recognized it as a genuine move, whilst others pointed out that they had no impeachment process in the first place. It was at this point revealed that there was no joke, as UED member KOwen06 announcedOffical Government Announcement from the United Earth Directorate, Charter Amendments and New Government the successful impeachment and expulsion of King Death II from the alliance. A new charter was being drawn up, and a new IRC channel had been registered with a a new forum soon to follow. Finally, UED announced a new government, which consisted of KOwen06 as the new "People's Premier". With the number of announcements (real and fake) growing, King Death II attempted to clarifyA Real UED announcement the issue, announcing that he was still in charge while every other announcement was false. He was immediately[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=76396&view=findpost&p=2041852 Wulff's response to A Real UED announcement] rebuked by Wulff for this. Nine minutes later, King Death II posted his "Last Announcement"Last Announcement in which he informed the Cyberverse that he resigned from UED, cancelled all treaties signed and disbanded the alliance, citing the reason that he "didn't have enough patience for this drama". KOwen06 followed it up with a small note[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=76397&view=findpost&p=2041900 KOwens06's response to Last Announcement] in the same announcement stating that "UED was not disbanding, KDII had no right to do is" with a general warning not to poach UED members. Then another issue appeared, to the fact that World Federation was still paying reparations from the war. Argument soon appeared, some said that wF had only promised reparations to King Death's government. Others said that they wanted a more stable government before any reps are sent. Baltus, the Overseas Affairs Director of wF, stated that none of this was official and wF is discussing it internally and with UED. On December 23, it was announced that the new UED government had signed a Economic Development and Optional Defense Pact with Athens.A Joint Announcement from Athens and UED, Economic Development and Defense Pact On the same date, Wulff announcedOfficial Announcement from the United Earth Directorate the changes that had occurred internally in the UED. Among them were the revision of the Charter, a new look government being formed, updates on their treaties and the fact that the United Earth Directorate would revert to the older flag. On December 30, 2009, Wulff disbanded the United Earth Directorate, ending the crisis.United Earth Directorate Announcement Later, it was found out that it was a scheme by Athens plotting to remove King Death II as leader of the UED. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77272 External Links *Leaked logs about the coup References Category:United Earth Directorate Category:Events